How did I fall in love with you?
by Writerchick1230
Summary: Snape never thought he's fall in love with anyone, much less spend a whole night dreaming about a girl. Then, Lily Evans entered his life.


**I never knew there were such great movies  
on ****TV**** at three A.M.  
I'd never ****guess**** that at midnight Tuesday  
I could have ****pizza**** ordered in  
I've never been a real night owl  
but these days I'm all turned around  
there's only one thing I'm sure of right now**

"You should have told me you were a witch! Thought it's not much of a surprise considering you act like one all the time!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Severus Snape sighed, as he lay in his bed, listening to his parents' fight. It was almost three in the morning but his parents didn't care. They'd been arguing all night. He cringed as he heard a crash followed by more screams.

"Sev? Sev, are you in there?" He sat up, quickly. It sounded like his best friend, Lily. He walked over to the window.

"Lily?" Her head popped up.

"Hey, I heard a lot of noise over here. Are you okay?" She looked around his room, worried. He sighed again, and sat by the window.

"Yeah, my parents are fighting again." He wiped a tear quickly off his cheek. He couldn't let anybody see him cry after all.

"Do you want to come over to my house? Everybody's asleep and we could eat pizza and watch movies and stuff. It could be fun!" She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Sure, that sounds great." They ran, giggling back to her house where they were up until five am.****

I should be **sleeping****  
instead of keepin these late hours  
I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
and even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know  
I should be ****sleeping**** instead of dreaming about you  
**

Severus couldn't stop smiling. He'd been inseparable with Lily since that night. He was in love with her. He looked up at the ceiling over his bed, thinking about Lily again, her hair and her eyes. He loved her eyes, and pretty much everything else about her. Well, he was pretty sure he was in love with her. What was love? Certainly not what his parents had, they never stopped fighting. If love was real though, Severus decided, this was defiantly it. He heard his door creak up. He tensed; sure it was his father coming into yell at him again and probably hit him. He sighed. It was already hard enough hiding the bruises he had. He didn't need anymore.

"Severus? Are you still up?" He relaxed. It was only his mother.

"Yeah, mother," he whispered back.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I don't know, I can't get to sleep." "I can't stop thinking about her," he muttered to himself.

"Alright, well, just try to get some sleep." Who was she kidding? He couldn't sleep! Not when she was always in his mind, her smile, and her laugh. Everything about her was perfect, he decided as he closed his eyes finally. Visions of a girls with bright greens eyes, laughing floated through his dreams all night.

**  
I never knew that I was funny  
till I went and made you laugh  
never liked a girl that called me honey  
but you did and I liked that  
I keep thinking about your smile  
trying to read between the lines  
looks like I'll be up for a while**

"But, Lily," he said frustratingly, "I just don't get how you get the flowers to do that!" She sighed.

"It's easy, Sev, just close your eyes and picture the petals closing and opening and the flower should do it." He sighed back.

"Fine, I'll try it." He closed his eyes, picturing the smile. But all he could see was Lily's smile. He opened his eyes. The petals closed, and then opened clicking sending pollen into his eyes and nose. He sneezed, sputtering. Lily burst out laughing. He looked up, surprised. He had never made her laugh before. He liked it, the way her eyes kind of squinted and how her hair swirled around her while she did it. To think, she was laughing just for him. He loved it. Lily stopped laughing, and patted his shoulder.

"Alright, Sev, try again, and really concentrate!" He closed his eyes and hummed like he saw Lily's mom do in the morning while she did "yoga", whatever that meant. Lily laughed again.

"No, not like that honey!" He wrinkled his eyebrows, confused.

"Add honey to the flowers?"

"No, silly! Honey is like a nickname, sort of, that you call someone when you care about them," She paused, "Do you mind if I call you that?" He looked away, blushing a little. She cared about him? Well, she did spend a lot of time with him. He just thought she was being nice. He looked back up at her.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Good," she smiled. He grinned widely back. He never thought he'd want to be compared to something like honey, but coming from Lily, it just seemed amazing, like he was as sweet as honey to her or something. He kept smiling. He didn't mind one bit.****

When I should be sleeping  
instead of keepin these late hours  
I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
and even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know  
I should be sleeping instead of dreaming about you

after just three **dates****  
and one great kiss  
it's way too soon  
to be obsessing like this**

Petunia sneered at Lily. "Off to another date with Severus?"

Lily glared up at her sister, "No, it's not a date and if it was," Lily paused smiling to herself, "it wouldn't be any of your business." Petunia grinned evilly at Lily, before she started singing loudly.

"Lily's got a boyfriend, Lily's got a boyfriend!" Lily rolled her eyes running out the door to where she was supposed to meet Sev. He was there, waiting for her. She smiled widely, running to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed furiously. She smiled.

"I don't care what Petunia says about you, I like you." Severus blushed even more, if that was possible, Lily thought.

"Sev….have you been kissed before?" He looked away.

"No," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she hugged him, "You're only fourteen and there are tons of girls that haven't been kissed at school yet!" He looked up at her, while she was still hugging her.

"Have you kissed anybody before?" Lily frowned.

"Yes, that stupid James stole it from me in truth or dare." She looked back up at him again, "But he was a terrible kisser I swear, Sev." She paused, thinking.

"Sev, can I kiss you?"

"What?" He stumbled backwards. "You can't do that, I mean, we're friends.."

"Wouldn't you want to kiss your friend?" She interrupted him. She stepped closer to him. "I won't hurt you or anything. She giggled, placing her arms around his neck and lifting her head up to his. "Relax," she whispered, bringing her lips up to his. Her lips were so soft. He liked this, he decided a lot. He relaxed, closing his eyes, and kissing Lily back.

"Lily's kissing Snape!" Severus looked up, seeing Petunia there, giggling. Lily glared at Petunia, breaking away from Sev and sprinting after Petunia.

"Tuney! Come back here!" Severus couldn't move. He brought his hand up to his lips, still feeling Lily's on his. He smiled. He was defiantly in love with Lily Evans. ****

I should be sleeping  
instead of keepin these late hours  
I've been keeping  
I've been pacing and retracing  
every step of every move  
and even though I'm feeling so right  
I'm so happy still I know  
I should be sleeping instead of dreaming about you

dreaming about you

I should be sleeping dreaming about you

I'm dreaming about you, yeah

Someday, she might love him back, even. Until, then he would be dreaming about her.


End file.
